Les Avions de Papier
by Rauz
Summary: Un moment de calme.


**Les avions de papier**

**Auteur : **Rauz

**Genre : **Ship

**Résumé : **Sam et Jack profitent d'un instant de calme.

**Spoiler : **Aucun, sachez juste que Jack est colonel, et Sam major.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, à part ce texte et cette planète.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai relu dernièrement les contributions apportées au topic que CLD avait ouvert, à savoir « Correspondance », et cela m'a donné une idée. J'espère qu'elle est bonne.

Je ne l'ai pas dit ces derniers temps, mais comme toujours, merci à Malice, pour tout ce qu'elle est et fait pour moi. Je t'aime ma chérie. ;)

Une nouvelle mission, une nouvelle planète. Tranquilles celles-là. Pas d'ennemis, de courses-poursuites, de courses à la vie, de fuite de la mort ou de fusillades.

Juste une terre paisible et accueillante. Un point tranquille dans un coin de la galaxie.

La porte était posée au milieu d'un cirque de roches ocres, comme une bague sur le doigt d'une jolie femme.

Un ciel d'un bleu parfait, sans nuages.

Une température douce, printanière qui vous caressait la peau quand ce n'était pas la très légère brise qui le faisait.

Des arbres aux troncs puissants et aux feuillages fournis.

De l'herbe verte parsemée de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs, comme si quelqu'un les avait lancées par poignées, à l'aveuglette.

Il y avait aussi les restes d'un mur presque entièrement abattu auquel Daniel portait un grand intérêt, assis en tailleur devant quelques pierres gravées.

Teal'c était debout, la lance à la main, et scrutait l'horizon, imperturbable.

Sam, qui avait fini ses relevés, attendait sagement que Daniel termine, assise contre un tronc d'arbre, à l'ombre, les jambes allongées et croisées, les mains de chaque côté d'elle. Elle observait les environs avec un air serein.

Jack avait à peu près la même position que Sam, quelques mètres plus loin. Les seules différences étant que ses mains étaient croisées sur son abdomen, que sa tête était tombée en arrière et que la visière de sa casquette était rabattue sur son visage.

Quand Daniel fit rouler des cailloux en se levant pour aller chercher quelques outils, il se redressa brusquement et d'une main retira sa casquette, à l'affût d'un danger.

Il jeta un œil à chacun de ses coéquipiers et se réinstalla confortablement dès qu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien.

Puis de nouveau, il regarda Sam. Son air reposé semblait illuminer l'ombre des feuilles qui la protégeaient des rayons du soleil. Sa peau semblait aussi douce et invitante que la chaleur solaire qui léchait la leur, paisiblement.

Le rougeoiement naturel de sa bouche contrastait à merveille avec le vert de l'herbe qui les entourait.

Il sourit. Juste au moment où, se sentant sans doute observée, elle tourna la tête vers lui et capta son regard. Elle lui rendit son sourire aussi simplement que si elle avait pris une inspiration.

Etant donné qu'ils étaient séparés par plusieurs mètres, ils ne pouvaient pas parler sans crier. Jack eût alors une idée.

Ils auraient pu communiquer par radio, mais Jack trouva que cela aurait rompu le charme du moment et la tranquillité des lieux. Après tout, les radios étaient tellement sombrement connotées ; ils s'en servaient pour raisons professionnelles, pour se situer quand ils étaient séparés, pour se prévenir de l'arrivée d'un ennemi …

Non, cela ne convenait pas à la situation.

Il fouilla dans l'une des basses poches de son treillis et en sortit un calepin, et un stylo.

Il ouvrit le carnet et nota quelques mots.

Arrachant le feuillet, il le plia ensuite à plusieurs reprises pour obtenir un avion. Un bel avion de papier blanc.

Sam l'avait regardé faire avec perplexité et curiosité.

Curieuse, elle le fut encore plus quand elle vit le colonel lancer l'avion vers elle. Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même et tomba piteusement à un mètre devant ses pieds.

Elle se releva un peu et prit le feuillet avant de se rasseoir.

Doucement, elle déplia le papier.

« On est bien là, hein ? »

Elle regarda Jack qui, comprenant son hésitation, lui fit signe d'écrire.

Elle prit donc un crayon à son tour et écrivit.

« Oui …

Elle le regarda encore, un large sourire ravi sur les lèvres, puis ajouta :

… Merveilleusement bien. »

Elle lui renvoya l'avion sous le regard raisonnablement étonné de Teal'c.

Il décrivit un bel arc de cercle et tomba pile sur les cuisses de Jack qui fit une moue admirative. Sam savait lancer les avions de papier.

Ce dernier déplia le feuillet et lut les mots remplis de sérénité de son second.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus mais il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas mettre un terme à leur petit intermède. Il ne voulait pas.

« Il faudrait qu'on ait des missions comme ça plus souvent. »

Il relança le papier plié dont le nez alla piquer dans le tronc d'arbre, juste au-dessus de la tête de Sam. Elle le ramassa dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant une mèche.

Elle ouvrit le papier et acquiesça mentalement.

« Oui. Je suis totalement pour. »

Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Elle n'allait pas lui parler des espoirs qu'elle fondait une fois de plus dans ses relevés, cela le ferait aussitôt arrêter ce petit jeu.

« Tout est si calme, si beau. »

Elle fit de nouveau voler le papier vers Jack.

Allait-il comprendre le double sens de ses paroles ?

Verrait-il qu'en fait d'atmosphère, c'était de lui dont elle parlait ?

Une part d'elle l'espérait, priant pour qu'il continue sur cette voie.

L'autre part d'elle le craignait, souhaitant qu'il n'y voit que du feu, passe à autre chose et lui renvoie le papier.

Jack déplia l'avion avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Lui permettrait-elle de continuer ce jeu enfantin ? Allait-il trouver quoi lui écrire maintenant ? Qu'avait-elle couché sur le papier ?

Il sourit en voyant qu'une fois encore, elle semblait totalement apaisée jusque dans ses mots. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il l'avait sentie ainsi.

« Pour une fois, je ne suis pas pressé que Danny termine. »

Satisfait, il lui fit parvenir ce bizarre objet volant qu'elle déplia aussitôt réceptionné.

Sam s'empressa d'écrire.

« Moi non plus. »

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'autre.

« Vous semblez …

Elle eût envie de raturer mais se retint. Il lui demanderait de toute façon ce qu'elle avait voulu marquer et elle ne saurait pas lui mentir, comme d'habitude.

… si serein. »

Elle envoya l'avion, qui après une hésitation sur la trajectoire à suivre, s'écrasa dans la joue de Jack.

Elle porta aussitôt sa main à sa bouche, amusée et désolée alors que son supérieur plissait les yeux, rieur.

Il déplia le feuillet et leva sur Sam un regard interrogateur et charmeur quand il eût lu ses derniers mots.

Il choisit de lui répondre par la dérision mais ne se rendit compte qu'une fois qu'elle eût le papier dans les mains qu'il avait mal exprimer son intention.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Un large sourire vint flirter avec les lèvres de Sam.

« Je dois prendre ça comment ? » furent les mots qu'elle lui renvoya.

Un beau sourire naquit sur le visage de Jack.

Celui que Sam préférait car il faisait apparaître des fossettes sexy de chaque côté de sa bouche.

Il relança l'avion, qui fût doucement porté par la brise et qui piqua sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et Sam éclata de rire ce qui fit se retourner Teal'c et Daniel un bref instant, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs occupations.

Elle déplia le papier à la hâte. A force d'être manipulé, il devenait tout souple, écorné et froissé.

« Un compliment, quoi d'autre ? »

Elle sourit directement à Jack qui la regardait avec intensité, puis elle écrivit sa réponse.

« Merci. Je vous le retourne …

Devait-elle profiter de l'occasion pour aller plus loin ?

Elle était habituellement celle qui le poussait dans ses retranchements pour obtenir quelques aveux.

Mais si elle le faisait, allait-il la remettre à sa place ? Prétendre après ça qu'il faudra encore faire comme si de rien n'était.

Tant pis.

… Cette luminosité vous va bien, elle fait ressortir votre bronzage. »

Sam chiffonna le papier plus qu'elle ne le plia et l'envoya à Jack.

Récupérant l'avion, il le souleva du pouce et de l'index, avec un air faussement accusateur.

Elle lui répondit par une mine contrite où l'on voyait poindre un autre fou-rire. Il la vit aussi triturer ses doigts, furtivement.

Qu'avait-elle écrit pour être de nouveau si tendue ?

Il défroissa le feuillet et compris.

Une fois encore, elle venait de faire le premier pas.

Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et il s'était brûlé.

Pouvait-il tout arrêter maintenant et risquer de la blesser encore ? Devait-il continuer, revenir en arrière après et la blesser une fois de plus ?

Il devait être honnête.

Carter paniqua quand elle le vit chiffonner le feuillet sans rien écrire et fut soulagée de le voir en prendre un autre.

« Vous êtes en train de me faire du charme, Carter ? »

Que pouvait-elle dire à ça ?

Oui ?

« Si ça vous dérange, je peux arrêter. »

Jack reçu ses quelques mots comme une balle dans sa chair.

Le soleil semblait plus piquant, la brise avait presque disparue.

Elle flirtait avec lui. Ouvertement.

« Non, non. J'adore quand vous êtes comme ça …

Il prit une grande inspiration, ce qu'il allait écrire ne serait sans doute pas facile à digérer.

… Mais vous savez comme moi que ça ne nous mènera pas bien loin. »

Quand Sam déplia ce second avion, Jack aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu ses mains trembler.

Quel idiot il faisait. Il la poussait à bout.

Que voulait-il ? Qu'elle le déteste ? Cela ne faciliterait en rien les choses, il fallait être réaliste.

Sam, de son côté, n'en menait pas large.

Elle savait que quelque chose se jouait et qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait écrire, même si la part pessimiste d'elle lui disait qu'il avait raison, qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à se bercer d'illusions.

« Oui, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter. On ne fait rien de mal. »

L'avion de papier fit un looping et alla piquer dans la visière de Jack puis tomba sur son abdomen.

Il le déplia précautionneusement, partagé entre l'envie de savoir et celle rester aveugle aux mots inscrits sur le feuillet.

Un sourire triste passa sur son visage à l'aveu de Sam.

Bien sûr qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

D'un point de vue humain, tout était normal, naturel. Doux et délicieux.

D'un point de vue militaire, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Et pourtant, sa main tenant le stylo et qui était restée bloquée depuis quelques secondes, n'avait qu'une envie, écrire d'autres mots agréables. Ne mettre un terme à cette bataille affectueuse à aucun prix.

Jack prit alors une folle décision.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir tout à côté de Sam, partageant sa lumière et l'ombre de son arbre.

Il posa le papier bien à plat sur sa cuisse pour que Sam puisse voir ce qu'il notait et écrivit :

« Venez là. »

C'était leur code, celui qui indiquait qu'ils s'octroyaient, s'autorisaient un moment de réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un moment à eux.

Sam ne se fit pas prier et alors que Jack ouvrait un bras à son intention, elle se glissa tout près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils fermèrent les yeux.

Une part d'eux, celle des enfants libres qui se lançaient des avions en papier, avait pour un instant vaincu leur autre part, celle des adultes confrontés aux lois qu'on leur imposait.


End file.
